


Carmilla Week 2017: Catmilla

by Fox_is_Fandumb



Series: Carmilla Week 2017 [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Carmilla, F/F, Fluff, Future Empress Laura, Imperium AU, Shapeshifting Barbarian Carmilla, Shenanigans, catmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_is_Fandumb/pseuds/Fox_is_Fandumb
Summary: When trade negotiations break down between nations what is a girl to do but seek soft comfort from her wife... Who can turn into a cat.





	Carmilla Week 2017: Catmilla

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my dear friends who suffered through my endless rambling and general annoyingness.

"Who does she think she is to overstay her welcome in my empire," Laura grumbles as she stomps through her palace, the vibrantly blue fabric of her stola flowing behind her.

She enters the garden in the northern wing of the palace while continuing to angrily mutter under her breath about self-righteous generals with no respect for boundaries. Her feet carry her toward her favorite tree before she finally comes to a halt. Laura looks up and spots the familiar yellow glow of concerned eyes staring down at her from the dark shade of the branches. Moments later a mass of fur that is resembles the inky void of a starless and moonless night drops down to stand across from her. She sinks to her knees a reaches out to touch the beast before it moves to meet her halfway. The beast chuffs affectionately as it nuzzle Laura's face.

"Carm," Laura giggles joyfully, "I'm trying to be upset right now because Danny is breaking down negotiations on this trade agreement."

Carmilla pulls away and lets out a sound as if to tell Laura to tell her more before going back to nuzzling her. She headbutts Laura's shoulder and knocks her down as deep rumbling purr can be heard on between breaths.

"She- Carm," Laura complains through more laughter, "Danny is threatening to withdraw from the trade deal because she's still angry that I chose to marry you."

Laura feels Carmilla pull away and opens her eyes to find her wife's cat eyes staring back at her. She wraps her arms tight around Carmilla's torso before she can prowl out of the garden to go hunting for the unwanted guest staying in the palace. Carmilla lets out a loud complaints but relents despite how easily she could escape Laura's hold.

"Please just stay, I need my wife right now," Laura says with a pout, "I need my Catmilla."

Carmilla stares at Laura with an expression of mock offense after letting out a noise of complaint over the nickname. Laura's pout deepens, causing Carmilla to huff and rest her head on Laura's stomach. 

"Your fur in this form is so sleek and soft," Laura says as she runs her hand over the flat of Carmilla's skull, earning more purrs from her wife.

"I love you." She starts scratching Carmilla's ears.

"You respect my independence." Carmilla nuzzles her again to convey her feelings.

"I ran away from one marriage and into another but I wouldn't change a thing." A nearby guard fails to hide a teary sniffle as they listen to Laura speak.

"Mrfff," Carmilla chuffs out affectionately and some time passes before Laura's fingers come to a halt.

She slowly opens an eye and finds that Laura has fallen asleep. Carmilla gently pushes herself up and transforms back into her human body, her bones shifting and shrinking through the process until she's standing on her legs and rolling her shoulders to work any residual stiffness out. She leans down to carefully lift Laura off the ground so as not to wake her. Laura unconsciously leans into Carmilla as she is carried to their chambers. The guard nods at Carmilla awkwardly on their way from the palace garden.

"Sweet dreams, my love," Carmilla whispers after setting Laura down in their shared bed and kissing her forehead.

"Mmm- Love Carm," Laura mutters in her sleep, causing Carmilla to grin wide with happiness.

Carmilla brushes Laura's hair away from her face and stands to leave. She prowls through the palace halls after turning back into a giant black cat. Several newer servants yelp as she passes them but the more experienced servants continue their work despite the unusual sight. Her massive paws carry her into the throne room where a group stands gathered around a table. Carmilla spots unfortunately familiar red hair amongst the group and crouches down low before she leaps forward. She arcs over the heads of unsuspecting diplomats and lands in the center of the table, startling everyone around her.

"Carmilla," Sherman sighs once he realizes the cat that interrupted negotiations is his daughter-in-law, "What is the meaning of this interruption?"

"I'm here to suggest you stop wasting time with this fool," Carmilla says venomously after shifting back once more and gesturing towards Danny, "She aims to leverage trade that you don't need for Laura."

"Do you really plan to let this mongrel slander your family's strongest ally," Danny exclaims.

"Strongest," Carmilla scoffs, "You're authority barely extends to these negotiations."

"Enough," Booms Sherman's voice through the marble walled room, "Why have you brought this squabble here?"

"Carm's here because of me," Answers a sleepy voice from the direction Carmilla arrived from, "I should have told her I'd handle this but I was so upset by Danny's blatant manipulation."

"Laura, please don't lie like this," Danny begs, "I only want what's best for you."

"Do you really," Carmilla challenges, "Or do you just want to control her for your own benefit?"

"Carmilla, you keep making these claims but you have yet to back them up," the emperor says with a tired sigh, "Either leave now or finish whatever this is."

"Have you really not noticed how she has completely halted these negotiations," Laura questions incredulously, "She told me not two hours before starting to denounce my marriage with Carm as a fling that holds no political power unless I want trade to cease with the Thaisean States."

"You gave up an unbreakable alliance between our people for a false marriage that will just allow simple-minded barbarians to mingle with your people," Danny bursts, "Yet I'm the monster of your story for thinking you should shut up and let people make the right decisions for you?"

Everyone in the throne room goes silent at Danny's words. The sound of several guards shuffling nervously pierces through the quiet as they wait for Laura's impending rage to spill out. Laura's fists clench at her sides and Carmilla takes a menacing step towards Danny. Suddenly Sherman raises a hand, motioning for Carmilla to stop. He turns to face his guest with fury matching his daughter's etched into his features. 

"You will leave," His voice sounds out with a deceptive calmness, "These negotiations are over- If the Strategos Autokrator wants trade with the Imperium then he must send a new envoy."

"But-"

"Do not test me Danogorgon," Sherman says dangerously, "I will not work with a power hungry fool that dares to insult my daughter."

"Hollis," Danny says with a tense jaw and marches away after an exaggerated bow out of pettiness.

Carmilla watches the scene unfold with smug satisfaction. She climbs off the table as she loses sight of Danny and moves towards Laura. Laura pulls her close before wrapping her arms around Carmilla's waist. Carmilla presses a soft kiss to Laura's hairline, returning Laura's hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully there weren't many major errors there because I probably won't be returning to this since I have 4 other prompts to attempt finishing before their deadlines.


End file.
